<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not So Bad by hargroves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984077">Not So Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargroves/pseuds/hargroves'>hargroves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Soft Billy Hargrove, Update tags as I go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargroves/pseuds/hargroves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically somewhere between season one and two. Billy and Max recently moved to hawkins and are trying to get used to the change and everything that goes on in this small town. Billy and Steve, but make them friends. I'm bad at summaries could you tell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not So Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks after moving to bum fuck nowhere billy finally gets out and drives around before him and maxine “max” he hears the girl in his head yell back, get a new start at school. It’s weird living in a different town and state when you’ve lived in the same place for seventeen years. You basically have to start over, you get to start over. New place, new views, new friends, new memories, just everything. He’s been driving around in circles for a good 20 minutes when he arrives at the quarry near hawkins. Slamming his door shut he walks around the car to lean on the hood and light a cigarette. He brings it up to his lips taking a drag and closes his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you got an extra one of those” says a voice to his side. </p><p>“Dude what the fuck” he coughs practically jumping off the car. </p><p>The other guy goddamn giggles at that. </p><p>“Sorry man didn’t mean to scare you like that.” </p><p>“It’s alright didn’t know that there was an audience.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat up on the hood again and held the cigarette between his lips as he pulled out an extra one.</p><p>“Thanks man, hey i’m steve harrington by the way” he grabbed the cigarette and held out his hand.</p><p>“Billy. Billy Hargrove.” he accepted the guy-steve’s hand. </p><p>Steve went to sit next to billy on the hood letting out a puff of smoke looking at the quarry before turning to the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think i’ve seen you around before you new?” </p><p>Billy turned back toward steve and exhaled the smoke he’d inhaled.</p><p>“Just moved here about two weeks ago, first time exploring the place since I unpacked.” </p><p>“Oh that’s cool where’d you move from if you don’t me asking?” </p><p>“I don’t mind, I uh came from cali actually.” </p><p>Steve’s eyebrows lifted in interest as he answered. </p><p>“No way man. That’s sick! I’ve always wanted to go there, it’s beautiful. What’s it like?” </p><p>Billy smiled at how curious he was. </p><p>“Oh it was beautiful. The beach, the waves, the city, it was really nice. Pretty much lived on the beach. Believe me or not I was the best surfer.” he laughed as he flicked his cigarette away. </p><p>Steve laughed with him too smiling down at his lap and back up to billy. </p><p>“I bet you were. Riding waves and shit like those people in the moves.” </p><p>Now it was billy’s turn to laugh. </p><p>“You have any good stories from the beach and surfing? Any sick wipeouts.” </p><p>Thinking for a moment he remembers this one time with his mom. </p><p>“Oh for sure I did that shit all the time. Okay funny story actually, this one time I was waiting for the perfect wave you know. As I was sitting there I felt something bump into my foot-keep in mind I was little at the time and wasn’t too too familiar with the whole thing. I freaked the fuck out, I’ve never swam so fast in my life. In my head I pictured a shark fixing to eat my ass little a snack. I got to the shore screaming and my mom was trying to calm me down saying it was okay but I wasn’t paying attention. I finally calmed down and looked down to see a piece of trash hanging off my leg that had bumped against my leg in the water.” He laughed and smiled at the memory. </p><p>Steve was laughing so hard he was crying at this point. </p><p>It was nice he thought. Making him laugh and talking about the good stuff. </p><p>“You’re right that was pretty funny. I gotta remember that if I ever go, don’t get stuck on trash.” harrington smirked at him before laying back on the hood wiping his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Billy looked over at him. He had longer highlighted brown hair that came almost to his shoulders, the prettiest brown eyes and smile. Jesus he just met the guy, and possible new friend in this town and already thinking about how good he fucking looks. He is pretty though. Anyone with eyes would know that. Dusting that aside. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat before asking “what about you, you always lived around here?” </p><p>“Yep been in hawkins since day one. Live here with my parents, it’s alright not any california tho.” he looked across at the quarry.</p><p>“True cali definitely doesn’t have this many woods and god awful smelling cow feilds.” he laid back as well next to steve against the windshield. </p><p>“You get used to it after a while. The woods can be nice sometimes but I never really go out there anymore though, just here and some other places around.” he bit his lip looking up at the sun starting to set. </p><p>Billy was watching him as he talked noticing him wince at the woods but didn’t dig into it. They both watched the sunset and talked about a bunch of random things, whatever came to mind. </p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity later billy sat up and checked his watch 8:15. Shit he was supposed to be home by seven for dinner, susan was making a special meal before they had to start back to school. Deciding to head back he looked at steve. </p><p>“I should probably get going. Didn’t really know how late it was getting.” he strectched and hopped off the hood fixing his denim jacket. </p><p>“Me too, it was nice meeting you. I had a nice evening.” steve got up as well running his hand through his hair. Billy watched the movement as he smiled at him. </p><p>“I did too thanks for uh talking with me even if you did scare the shit out of me at first.” he and steve laughed at that. </p><p>“Yeah wasn’t expecting anyone else out here either but I seen you and decided to walk over.” </p><p>They both started walking to the side of the car before billy opened the drivers side. </p><p>“You need a ride home? I could drive you, didn’t see your car around here when I drove up.” he asked as he leaned his arm on top of his door. </p><p>“Sure. It would definitely be helpful.” </p><p>“Hop in.” </p><p>They both got in and steve winced at the music blaring out of the radio when he cranked it. </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that, this music is good you just don’t have taste” billy smirked at him before resting his arm on steves seat and backing up. </p><p>“Whatever you say” steve smirked back at the other boy before he got flicked and billy turned the music louder if thats even possible and drove off. </p><p> </p><p>Steve told him which driveway was his when they got close. Billy was amazed at how big all of the houses were and how fancy they looked. </p><p>“Jesus you rich or something.” he questioned as he put the car in park. “Or something” steve winked at him before opening his door and getting out. Billy just watched him not knowing how to react to that. “See you at school tomorrow?” steve questioned before heading in. “Yeah. I’ll be there” Billy gave him his signature smirk. The other boy smiled at the ground before shutting the door and walking up to his house. He watched as harrington unlocked his door and waved at him heading inside. Billy waved back and drove off towards his house. </p><p> </p><p>When he got to his house he tried to go in silently attempting to quietly go to his room for the night. But of course his dad and step sister had been sitting on the couch when he stepped inside. He stood there stiffly before heading towards his room. “Maxine can you go to your room please I have to speak to billy about something.” he asked in that almost polite voice he only used at her or susan and any other person that isn’t his son. She just looked at him annoyed before walking away saying “for the millionth time its max not maxine.” Billy clenched his jaw as he flinched at the sound of her door shutting. “You were told to be here by 7. You knew susan had something planned for the past few days and you still didn’t show. There something you wanna say?” Neil scrunched up his eyebrows as he glared at him waiting for a response. “No sir” billy stated as he nervously glanced off to the right of him. “No?” he squinted at him before crossing his arms and pointing to his room. “Do not let this happen again. You understand?” </p><p>“Yes sir.” billy chewed at the inside of his cheek. “Now head to your room.” Neil watched him as he walked to his room and shut the door. </p><p> </p><p>He sat down on his bed trying to relax himself before taking off his shoes. Too tired to change, he pulled his covers over himself settling down. Turning over he felt his cigarette pack press into his side. Taking it out of his jacket pocket he set it on his bedside table, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth thinking about this afternoon. It was nice talking to harrington and blaring his music with him all the way to his house, messing with him. He tried to say he didn’t like billy’s music but he saw the way steve was smiling a little at him and the radio. Billy replayed the events of today as he fell asleep that night. Maybe this town wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how often I will update but if everyone likes it enough I might try to once or twice a week :)<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>